Finders Creepers
TBA. Plot I decide to give the campers a not so subtle wake-up call for a creepy-themed nighttime challenge! The teams will have to travel through the woods as a part of a scavenger hunt and will use clues to find souvenirs hidden in different locations with the first person to reach the finish line wins their team immunity! As the teams venture into the woods Blaineley informs Jo in secret that she saw Mike helping Zoey in the past challenge and believes it wasn’t the first time; she strikes a deal that she’ll get as much dirt as she can on Mike in exchange for being in Jo’s alliance and Jo agrees. In her confessional she’s ecstatic to now have a chance to dig up some dirt on me (FAT CHANCE LADY!!); meanwhile in Jo’s confessional she is outraged that Mike would help the other team but devices that she could use Blaineley’s own dirt against her and at the same time have material to blackmail Mike into loyalty (looks like someone is showing their true colors!). As the Rats make their make to their first clue Anne Maria begins to flirt with Mike, totally digging his “true side” (a.k.a “Vito”) but Mike awkwardly runs ahead of Anne Maria and when she looks behind her she spots Zoey and her team and the jealousy sparks!! Both teams reach the first location, a very NORMAL tree, Jo decides to throw the team’s lightest member (Dawn) at the tree’s knothole while Brick shimmies his way up. With both Zoey and Anne Maria trying to get Mike/Vito’s attention Jo pulls Scott off the side to discuss Zoey. Jo tells Scotts she suspects Zoey to be working with Mike, although Scott isn’t interested at first Jo convinces him that if he can get “buddy-buddy” with Zoey and find out the deal with Mike she’ll guarantee they both get eliminated and her and Scott make the final two! Dawn descends with her key but as Brick follows tentacles emerge from the tree and grab hold of him! As Dawn attempts to speak with the mutant tree creature Jo yells for her to leave Brick, who already tossed the key to his teammates, but the moonchild refuses and stays behind. Blaineley takes the opportunity to try and start an alliance with Dawn, who again refuses due to sensing Blaineley’s “true intentions”. Before the reporter can respond she, Dawn, and Brick all get abducted by something!! Sam and Dakota have somehow separated from their other teammates and while Sam nervously confesses to Dakota that he’s afraid of the dark he’ll pull through with her by his side (how sweet!)…unfortunately Dakota got captured before she could hear this haha! While Sam takes off in a panic Scott attempts to become friendlier with Zoey and casually brings up Mike, although his lack of social skills makes it so funny it hurts! Zoey seems to understand and tells Scott she’s not sure why he helps her and is generally confused about how he acts but that it makes him more interesting to her. At the pet cemetery Jo finds her teams clue as well as a few flashlights, however Lightning takes off in an attempt to get to the goal and Mike runs in an attempt to get away from Anne Maria’s affection, completely forgetting Jo in the deep grave and getting her captured in the process! Scott, Sam, and Zoey reach the cemetery, but Sam lost his key during his panic in the woods and this did NOT sit well with Scott! Zoey stops Scott from hurting the gamer and tells Sam to catch the other team, and gets herself and Scott caught in the process..nice one Zoey! The last four reach the cave but Anne Maria stops Mike, questioning why he doesn’t like her, “Because I-“before Mike can answer he and the tan-in-a-can get captured by a GIANT SPIDER! In a moment of bravery Sam attempts to fight the creature, despite his team telling him to try and beat Lightning to the zip lines, and manages to best the spider (turns out it was classic competitor Izzy in a costume, who knew?!) and free everyone…even though Lightning beat him to the finish line and won for the Rats, again! That night, Sam is eliminated. Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Episodes